Harvest Moon: The Story Of Jack's Life
by Noko
Summary: A story about how Jack arrives to Mineral Town and finds out how to live in a totally different world. It also has romance. With who you ask? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Harvest Moon: The Story of Jack's Life  
  
  
  
This is my story of Jack's life in Mineral Town. Welcome to the show! My name is Noko,  
  
and I'll be your host for the evening! This story is how Jack came to Mineral Town, and how he  
  
found love, as well as a family. With whom who may ask? That is for me to know and for you to  
  
find out! Hopefully, you will like the story enough for you to drop me a review. Thanks for  
  
listening to me ramble, and now for the factory-produced disclaimer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me, I'm po' folk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
The mayor walked onto the desolate farm. Thomas shook his head and thought about what   
  
would happen to the farm without the old man to take care of it. Before he had died, Moon Ranch   
  
had two cows, three sheep, and four chickens. Not to mention the rows and rows of turnips, corn,   
  
tomatoes, onions, and even a few pineapples. The animals and remaining vegetables were sold off   
  
to cover the costs of the funeral. Thomas didn't know what would happen to the farm, and the   
  
community. The town depended on the farm for its' main exports. The entire town's economy   
  
depended on Moon Ranch. With no one to take over, Thomas' job would become much harder.   
  
Thomas walked back from the farm to his house. It was the 27th of Winter, and he had to   
  
get the New Year's festival's in order. He ended up stopping at the bar for a drink, though, and   
  
this was unusual because he normally doesn't drink.  
  
"Hi, Thomas! Don't usually see you in here. What can I get you?" Doug, the barkeeper   
  
asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Doug, I guess I'll take a glass of beer." Thomas replied.  
  
  
  
"You're still thinking about what to do with the farm, huh? I sure do miss the old man.   
  
He was always so thoughtful. Used to bring me food to make my lunch specials with. He probably   
  
grew the best corn I've ever tasted. What are you going to do with the farm?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to think of something. Someone brought up letting a company build a   
  
strip mall on the property, but that farm has been in the same family for years. I'd hate to see   
  
it destroyed. But if I can't find someone who can manage it, I might not have a choice."   
  
"I remember a relative of his who came here about 15 years ago or so. A little boy,   
  
probably around seven or eight. Maybe it was his grandson! He would be at least 23 by now! Maybe   
  
he would want the farm?"  
  
"Really, you remember a grandson?" Thomas' hoped were really high now. Maybe he could set things   
  
right! "Now I just have to find out where this grandson lives!"  
  
"I thought it was somewhere in New York where the kid was from. You could probably check   
  
the old man's house for an address." Doug said.  
  
" I think I will! I sure hope the kid will want the farm, even if he is a city slicker.   
  
Well, I guess I'll go check for an address. See you later!"   
  
And with that Thomas paid for his drink, and left. He sure hoped that he would be able to   
  
find an address of this kid!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, did you like it? If you did(or even if you didn't) please leave me a review! Remember   
  
this is a Prolouge, so it will start to pick up later. Until the next update, see ya later!~ Noko  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. The Call

Well, another installment of Harvest Moon: The story of Jack's   
  
Life. Thank you very much to all who reviewed. And without further   
  
ado, the next chapter!~ Noko  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its' characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He   
  
got out of bed, and promptly fell over his coffee table. Muttering   
  
curses under his breath, he finally reached the phone just in   
  
time.   
  
"Hello?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, is this Jack Moon?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is Thomas, the mayor in Mineral Village. I have called   
  
because...well, your grandfather has passed away."  
  
For a few seconds, Jack couldn't talk. He felt like he   
  
just jumped in the Atlantic ocean at subzero temperatures. When he   
  
gathered himself, he asked how he had died.  
  
"Well, he was farming one day and just had a sudden heart attack.   
  
There was nothing we could do."  
  
"When is the funeral?"  
  
"It already happened. We couldn't locate you in time for it, or   
  
even your parents!"  
  
"That's because they're dead. They had a bad car accident a few   
  
years ago." Jack felt like breaking down and crying. His last   
  
realative was his grandfather, and now he was dead.  
  
Thomas continued on.  
  
"We need someone to come and set your grandfather's affairs in   
  
order. I don't know what to do with the farm, so if you want it,   
  
it's yours. Well, no matter what you decide, you are still welcome   
  
here in Mineral Village. Will you come?"  
  
"Yes, I will. I need to see the farm again. I'll be there next   
  
week."  
  
"Alright, see you then. Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Jack hung up the phone. He didn't know what to do. He just   
  
lost his job, so there was no problem with that. Jack's head was   
  
crowded with thoughts, so he laid down on his bed. After a few   
  
minutes, only one thought stayed in his mind. He had to go to   
  
Mineral Town. So he got up out of bed and started packing. There   
  
wan't much to pack, so after a few minutes he was ready. He walked   
  
out of his apartment and down the hall to his groundskeeper. Jack   
  
told him that he was leaving and to keep his apartment locked.   
  
After he did that, he went downstairs to the lobby and withdrawed   
  
the rest of his money from his account.  
  
"300G, huh? Well, Should be enough to get to Mineral Town and even   
  
with a little left over. He got on the bus to the airport and   
  
around midnight he reached his terminal. 


	3. Jack's Arrival

Harvest Moon: The Story of Jack's Life  
  
  
  
Welcome to another installment of my story! This one is a   
  
bit longer, so I told the truth about the length! Please review if   
  
you like it, and thanks to the ones who already have!~Noko  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Harvest Moon. So get off my back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Jack stepped off the plane, he could smell the salt in   
  
the air. He walked off the small runway and into a small fishing   
  
town. Mineral Town was an island a little off the coast. Jack walked   
  
up to the Ticket person and asked him when the next ferry to Mineral   
  
Town was.  
  
"Well, the ferry is closed for New Year's, but it will be   
  
open tomorrow. I can get you a ticket for the first ferry over. It   
  
will probably be around 7:00 a.m. Is that o.k?" The ticket salesman   
  
a  
  
sked.  
  
  
  
'Oh yeah,' Jack thought.'Tonight is New Years.' "That will   
  
be fine. Do you know where a hotel is here?"  
  
"There's one open on one sixty seven Main street. It   
  
should have a vacancy. We don't get many tourists in this season."  
  
  
  
"I'm not a tourist, but thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
Jack walked out of the airport onto a dirty sidewalk. He   
  
looked up and down the street and saw a few resturants, an arcade,   
  
and a couple of resorts closed for the winter. Jack tried to think   
  
about what this down used to look like, but couldn't. He walked down   
  
the sidewalk to the hotel the clerk mentioned. The doors slid apart   
  
as he entered, and immediately smelled the chlorine that came from   
  
the pool. A hotel attendent that looked halfway asleep perked up   
  
when he saw Jack walk in.  
  
"May I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I would like a room for the night. How much is one   
  
room?" Jack asked.  
  
"The regular or the suite?"  
  
  
  
"The regular."  
  
"Smoking or non?"  
  
"Non, please."  
  
"Okay, it'll be 100G for the room."  
  
"Alright here you go."  
  
"Here's the key to the room. It's room number 439."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack took the key and walked down the hall past the pool. He   
  
looked through the window and saw two children dunking each other   
  
underwater. Jack kept walking and took the elevator to the fourth   
  
floor. As Jack found his room and unlocked it, he spied a few   
  
cleaning women chattering about their dresses for New Year's, where   
  
they were going, and with whom they were going. Jack stepped into   
  
his room and made a cup of coffee with the cheap coffee makers that   
  
all hotels have. He sat in a chair by the desk and sipped his cup of   
  
coffee. He tried to think about why he had to see the farm and what   
  
he would do there. He really didn't know, but he was going   
  
nonetheless.  
  
Losing the last member of his family was pretty devastating,   
  
but he would live through it, just as he did when he learned his   
  
parents died. They had been driving in California when a drunk   
  
driver crashed headlong with their car at 90 miles an hour. It came   
  
as a big shock to Jack, naturally, and had resulted in the loss of   
  
Jack's job because he couldn't pay attention and wouldn't work. He   
  
had just finally gotten over his greif, and was starting a new job   
  
next week on a computer processing team. His grandfather didn't call   
  
often, but they wrote to each other fairly often.  
  
He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight.'What a way   
  
to spend New Year's Eve. Man, I sound awful cynical. Well, pull it   
  
together, Jack.' And with thoughts of his grandfather, his parents,   
  
the farm, and New Year's, his empty coffee cup falling to the floor.  
  
******  
  
When Jack woke up the next morning he was so hungry he   
  
thought he was going to die. He hadn't eaten since the stale peanuts   
  
on the plane yesterday. He took a quick shower and got into some   
  
clean clothes. After that, he all but ran downstairs to the free   
  
continental breakfast. He crammed down the croissants and muffins   
  
down his throat and drank at least a gallon of coffee. He also   
  
slipped a few apples, bananas, and muffins into his backpack while   
  
looking over his shoulder to avoid being caught. He took a cup off   
  
coffee for the road and set off. He looked at his watch and saw it   
  
was around 6:30.' I've got plenty of time to spare!' He thought.'   
  
I'll just go to the dock and wait there.'  
  
  
  
So Jack re-shouldered his backpack and went down to the   
  
docks, with a much petter mentality than yesterday. 'Probably   
  
because of all the coffee I drank this morning. Oh well. Whatever   
  
works!' He thought jovialy.  
  
  
  
When he reached the dock, it was 6:55. He went up to the   
  
ticket booth and asked for a ticket.  
  
"Where would you like to go? Today we have voyages   
  
to Flowerbud Village, Mineral Town, and East Island.  
  
  
  
"I'd like a ticket to Mineral Town, please."  
  
"One ticket to Mineral Town, 50G please."  
  
So Jack payed the Ticket man and boarded the small vessel.   
  
He looked at the side of the ship and saw the name, "The Crusty   
  
Mermaid". 'Not quite a dignified name' Jack mused. Jack went up to   
  
the observation deck and stood by the railing. He could see East   
  
Island, bud Flowerbud Village was nowhere in sight. He thought he   
  
could see Mineral Town, but he really couldn't tell. A few hours   
  
later he could, and the speakers told everyone that wanted to get   
  
off at Mineral Town to head downstairs. Jack then got off the boat   
  
when it docked, walked across the beach, and arrived in the Town   
  
Square. He had forgotten where the farm was, but fortunately the   
  
mayor saw him and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you Jack?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you. Are you the Mayor here?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but call me Thomas. Well let's go to the farm,   
  
you'll probably want to settle in, so let's go!"  
  
And with that, they set off. When they reached the farm,   
  
Jack thought it was just an old field on the way to the farm, but   
  
when Thomas said "We're here!", Jack realized that the field full of   
  
weeds, stumps, branches, stones, and boulders was the farm.  
  
"I'll let you get settled in. Come to town and visit   
  
whenever you want. See you later!" Thomas left Jack staring at the   
  
field with his mouth open and his face showing his shock.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! Review if you liked it! I'll probably   
  
update within the next few days. See ya!~Noko 


End file.
